


Day 17: Massages

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Even when on vacation, Akande finds it hard to leave his work behind. It is up to his boyfriend to help him relax.





	Day 17: Massages

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I made a kinktober prompt not nsfw...

Lucio was constantly telling his boyfriend to relax more. The older man was always so uptight. Even when the couple was able to get away from all of their responsibilities, it was difficult for Akande to clear his mind. His boyfriend suggested a getaway as a means to remedy this but still, the leader of Talon finds himself pacing the floor of their penthouse suite in Numbani. He had left Reaper in charge of a mission and was waiting to hear back from the former overwatch agent to see how it would go.

“Come lay down,” Lucio urges with a frown. It was almost midnight and for the past few hours, the older man had not relaxed for a second. It was beginning to get a bit out of hand, Lucio thought. The two have not had more than a couple of hours together in months and now Akande was not letting himself enjoy the time they did have. The smaller man gets out of bed when his boyfriend ignores him and takes his much bigger hand in his own. “Come on,” he urges again.

Akande frowns slightly but allows himself to be pulled toward the bed and pushed to sit down. He holds still as his boyfriend moves behind him, pressing his fingers against the tense muscles of his shoulders. A slow sigh escapes his lips as he realizes what Lucio is doing. Of course, the young musician did not want to meet up here just so that Akande could spend the whole weekend worrying about work. “I am sorry,” he says quietly, rolling out his shoulders beneath Lucio’s hands.

“Don’t be,” comes a response, accompanied by a soft kiss to his bare shoulder blade. “Lay down on your stomach, babe.” The healer says softly, pulling away from his boyfriend and waits for him to follow instructions, which he does hesitantly.

The larger man feels a weight settle upon him as Lucio straddles his lower back. Before he can ask the younger man what he is doing, Lucio’s hands are kneading into the muscles of his shoulder, slowly making their way down his lower back. “I want you to relax,” he says softly, “You work too hard. I don’t want to hear you mention Talon or Overwatch or anything else that has to do with it, understand?”

Akande goes silent at the statement, wanting to protest but when the heel of Lucio’s hands press into a particularly knotted spot on his back, he nods in agreement, unable to refuse his secret boyfriend.


End file.
